


Boyfriend for Five Minutes

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garth and the reader are out celebrating a successful hunt and they run into the reader’s ex-boyfriend, with whom the reader had a bad break up. The reader asks Garth to be their boyfriend for five minutes and Garth agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend for Five Minutes

Warnings: OC named Daniel that serves as the reader’s ex and one named Steph that serves as his girlfriend, language, mentions of being cheated on, smut

Fic:

“Two beers please,” Garth asks the bartender as the two of you settle in at the bar. There’s only one stool, so Garth offers it to you and stands beside you, leaning on the bar.

You’d only been hunting with Garth for a few months, but you were already close friends. He was a little strange at times, but you liked it. He was a nice reprieve after your last hunting partner, who just so happened to be your boyfriend, well your ex boyfriend now. You’d gone through a nasty break up, the narcissistic ass hole always cared more about himself than anything else and you had gotten sick of it. On top of that, when you confronted him, you’d found out he had been cheating on you. After that, you’d tried hunting on your own for a while, but decided you didn’t like it.

Luckily, you knew Bobby, who knew Garth. Bobby sent you on one hunt together and you became instant friends, sometimes it seemed like you were attached at the hip. He was always respectful, caring, and sweet. If you hadn’t been through such a bad break up such a short time ago, you might even have let yourself fall in love with him. He was exactly what you wanted, but you were too afraid of getting hurt again. You were afraid that he wasn’t interested in you and that if you told him how you felt, he’d reject you and you’d be right back where you were a few months ago.

The bartender comes back with two cold bottles of beer and opens them for you, sliding them across the bar top. You thank him and pay before he heads off to help other customers.

“Here’s to another successful hunt!” you say, clinking your bottle with Garth’s.

“Cheers!” he responds before taking a swig from the bottle.

“Go easy there,” you tease, “I don’t want to have to drag you back to the motel this time.”

“Sorry,” he says. His face turns red from embarrassment about that little incident. You just laugh before you take a sip of beer.

“I guess we should tell Bobby we finished the hunt,” you sigh.

“It can wait till morning,” Garth says, “I think we deserve a break.”

“It would die for a break,” you joke.

“I’d just find a way to bring you back,” Garth tells you. You smile, a light blush rising to your cheeks.

You take another sip of beer and almost spit it back out when you notice someone walk through the door. No, not just someone, your ex, and he wasn’t alone. You turn to Garth, trying to hide your face.

“What’s wrong?” Garth asks.

“You know how I told you about my last boyfriend?” you ask, Garth nods in response, “Well, he’s just walked in the door.”

“You mean Daniel?” Garth asks, “The guy over there with the blonde on his arm?”

“Don’t look at him,” you hiss, “Is he coming this way?”

“How am I supposed to know if I don’t look at him?” Garth laughs. You give him a look that makes Garth’s eyes flick over to your ex.

“Uh, yeah, he’s headed to the bar,” Garth tells you.

“Help me, please,” you beg, “Pretend to be my boyfriend for five minutes. I’ll do anything you want, just help me please.”

“Yeah, sure,” Garth says, “What do you want me to do?”

“Kiss me,” you say, panic setting in. Garth looks taken aback for a moment, but he quickly pushes a stray strand of hair behind your ear and caresses your cheek as he leans in to kiss you.

Garth’s lips brush yours gently and you feel a spark you hadn’t expected. You move your body so that Garth stands between your legs. Your hands slide up his chest and one moves to the base of his neck, deepening the kiss. One of his hands moves to the small of your back and holds you close to him. Your mind goes blank and you forget about everything but Garth until you hear your ex’s voice nearby.

“Y/N?” he asks, “Is that you?” Damn it. You had hoped he’d just ignore the couple making out and you’d be able to sneak out of the bar without him seeing you.

Garth pulls away and you look over Garth’s shoulder to see Daniel leaning against the bar, a cute girl on his arm.

“Oh, Daniel, hi,” you say, trying to sound like you didn’t care. To be honest, you did care. He’d left you for some girl you’d never met without any warning. To make things worse, the girl on his arm wasn’t even the one he’d left you for. He’d hurt you and he never even apologized.

“Babe, who’s this?” the girl on Daniel’s arm asks.

“Steph, this is Y/N,” Daniel says, “We used to hunt together.” You noticed he left out the fact that you used to date too.

“Hi Steph, nice to meet you,” you say, extending a hand to her. She shakes your hand with a smile. “This is Garth,” you say, looking up at him, “He’s my hunting partner and my boyfriend.”

“Nice to meet you Daniel,” Garth says, extending a hand, “Y/N’s told me all about you.”

“Only good things I hope,” Daniel says, shaking Garth’s hand. Garth slides and arm around your waist and holds you close to his side. You’d told him how Daniel had left you and you could tell Garth was trying to make you feel safe. Daniel eyes Garth’s hand on your hip. “So, what brings you here?” he asks.

“We’re celebrating,” Garth says, “We just finished a hunt and it’s our three month anniversary.” Garth leans down and kisses your lips chastely.

“That’s so sweet,” Daniel says in a mocking tone, “We heard there was a werewolf running around here and we decided to check it out.”

“That’s actually the case we just finished,” you say, slightly proud of yourself, “No need to worry about it.”

“Do you want to get a booth and you can tell us about the hunt?” Steph asks. You try to keep a smile on your face, but you really want to get away from Daniel as quickly as you can.

“We have some plans actually,” Garth says, saving you. You can feel your body relax as the words leave Garth’s lips.

“Well, some other time then,” Steph says, “I’d love to hear some stories about Daniel from before I met him.” You weren’t sure about that.

“Of course,” you respond, “Some other time.” Hopefully that other time would never come. You say your goodbyes and Daniel and Steph finally decide to go find a table.

“Are you ok?” Garth asks. He moves to stand in front of you again.

“I’m fine,” you tell him, though seeing Daniel again was upsetting. “Thank you for helping me,” you say, “It helped to pretend I had a boyfriend. I got to pretend that I’ve moved on for a little while.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Garth says. You wrap your arms around him and hug him tightly, your cheek pressed against his chest. “Do you want to get out of here?” Garth asks. You shake your head.

“We’re celebrating,” you say, “I’m not happy about him being here, but I’m not going to let him ruin it either.” Garth cups your cheek in his hand, his gaze meeting yours.

“I know you only asked me to kiss you because Daniel showed up, but there’s something I should tell you,” you can hear the nervousness in his voice, “I’ve wanted to do that for a while, I just didn’t want to make you feel pressured. I know how things went between you and Daniel and I was afraid that you’d leave if I told you how I felt about you.”

“Garth,” you whisper. You’re not sure what to say. Instead of speaking, you reach up and cup his face in your hands before closing the distance between you. Your lips move against his and Garth wraps his arms around you again, holding your body close to him.

“I love you,” Garth mumbles against your lips.

“I love you too,” you mumble back. You can feel him smile against your lips before deciding to deepen the kiss. His tongue slides against your bottom lip and you grant him access to your mouth.

He kisses you for what seems like hours before you try to pull away. “Garth we should get out of here,” you whisper. Garth doesn’t stop.

“Just a few more minutes,” he responds.

“People are staring,” you tell him.

“Let them stare,” Garth says, “People aren’t normally jealous of me, but they are tonight.”

“What are you talking about?” you giggle.

“If people are staring, it’s because they’re jealous that someone like me could be with someone like you,” he tells you.

“You’re an idiot,” you laugh, kissing him again.

“I want you,” Garth mumbles and you pull away.

“It’s uh, it’s been a while since …” you begin, but let your words trail off.

“That’s fine, I don’t mind,” Garth says, “As long as you’re ok with it.”

“Yeah I … Garth, do you really want me?” you ask

“Of course I do,” Garth says, “You’re the only one I want.” A smile crosses your lips.

“Come on, let’s go back to the motel,” you say quietly, “I want you.” Garth smiles at you.

He takes your hand and leads you through the crowd to the doors. Luckily the motel is only a block away so the walk is short. You pull the key out of your back pocket and slide it through the card reader. The light flashes green and you push the door open, pulling Garth into the room.

You both shed your clothing as you make your way to your bed, a trail of cloth left behind. Garth pushes your hunting bag to the floor as you both move onto the bed. He sits on his knees and you move to straddle his lap. Garth’s hands slide up and down your body, your back arching and pressing your front to his. His lips crash against yours, your lips becoming swollen.

You pull away slightly so you can look at him. Garth tries to follow, but you push him back. His lips are parted and swollen from all of the kissing. “I love you,” Garth whispers and you can’t help but kiss him again. You can tell he’d be happy just kissing you, but you rock your hips down in search of some friction. Garth groans as his hardened length presses against your inner thigh.

You press him back against the bed and move from his lap to find your hunting bag. After rustling around for a moment, you pull out a box of condoms and take one out, tossing the rest onto the nightstand.

Garth props himself up on his elbows and watches as you open the condom and roll it over his length. Your hands travel up his chest as you move to straddle his lap again. Garth’s hands move to your hips before he sits up to kiss you.

“You’re sure you want this?” Garth asks.

“Yes,” you respond, “I want you Garth.” He smiles against your lips as you line him up with your entrance. You kiss him as you sink down onto him. Both of you sigh as he fills you to the hilt.

You begin moving, sliding him in and out of you over and over again. Garth’s hands guide you as he thrusts up to meet you. You rest your hands against Garth’s chest as you push him back against the bed. You can’t help but smile as you watch his reactions. His eyes rake over your body and his lips are slightly parted as moans and groans spill from his lips.

Garth’s hands grip your hips tighter and he flips you onto your back. He settles above you and keeps the pace you had set. His lips make their way to your neck as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck. One of his arms comes up to rest beside your head and he tangles his hand into your hair. You drag your fingertips down his back, feeling the muscle beneath his skin.

You wrap a leg around his waist, allowing him a new angle. Each thrust hits your g-spot perfectly causing you to moan Garth’s name. Your hand tangles in his hair as your walls grow tight around him, the pressure in your stomach building. Garth’s thrusts become erratic and his grip on your hair tightens. His heavy breaths caress your skin as he whispers your name and declarations of his love for you.

“Garth,” you moan. Your back arches off the bed as your orgasm hits you, waves of pleasure crashing over you. Garth groans your name as he cums with you, his cock pulsing as he spills himself into the condom. “I love you,” you whisper as you run a hand through his disheveled hair.

“I love you too,” he mumbles against your skin as he leaves a trail of kisses along your neck and jaw until his lips meet yours. He kisses you as he pulls himself from you and removes the condom. Garth lies back against the bed by your side.

You turn to your stomach and Garth pulls you to him, your legs tangled with his. He pushes a strand of hair behind your ear before pulling you down to kiss you. “How did I get so lucky?” Garth asks.

“I could ask you the same thing,” you respond, caressing his cheek. You kiss him again before snuggling against him, your fingers tracing random patterns on his chest. His arms wrap around you and hold you tight as if he never wanted to let you go.


End file.
